


depend

by orphan_account



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, LITERALLY, bc i love yall fellow wlw, bi eleanor, pre S1, the only reason i wrote this is to write wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I know you got this whole independence thing going on,” she says. “you don't want anyone’s help, I get it.”No sound.“But some people aren't like your parents, Eleanor. Some people love you and care for you. You can depend on them.” Ally sighs, her car slowly halting in front of a stop light. “You can depend on me.”





	depend

It wasn't even surprising anymore. Seeing Eleanor’s fists bloody and bruised was almost a routine. She stood in front of the bar, it's sign unlit and the street almost pitch black, the only light coming from the car Ally drove. She stops it right in front of her, opening the door for the passenger seat, seeing Eleanor try to sprint to it before stopping her tracks, trying to make an umbrella with the palm of her hand.   
“What?” Ally asks, staring at the slowly soaking Eleanor, choosing to ignore the blood slowly trickling down her elbow.   
“Am I allowed to sit there? I’m soaked.”  
“You’re soaked because you won't sit there.”  
She continues standing still and Ally, upon seeing her stubbornness, grabs a towel from the back and places it on the passenger seat. “Happy?”  
Eleanor nods meekly before scrambling into the car and shutting the door beside her. “Thanks.”  
It takes a few seconds of stillness before one of them moves. The raindrops hitting the roof of her car echoes in the inside, not letting silence be attainable. Ally nods and, her car still shifted to stop, opens the glove compartment and takes out some band aids. She peels one off before Eleanor stops her.   
“What?”  
“You’ve done enough.” She explains, her hand wrapped around Ally’s fingers and slowly takes the adhesive. “I can do it myself.”  
“Elea–”  
“Please. All you have to do for me is drive.”

The soft sounds of the midnight program purrs out of the stereo of her car, spilling between both of them. The wipers squeak just a bit when they clean, Ally notices that Eleanor stares at them, following their trail before the rain makes it disappear. Ally just focuses on driving, biting her tongue whenever she wants to talk, her heart aching when she gets a glance at Eleanor’s red knuckles.   
“I’m sorry,” is the first thing Eleanor says, looking at anywhere but her.   
Ally grips the wheel a little harder, “You don't have to.”  
“I’m wasting your time–”  
“You’re not, though.” Ally reasons, “I can't waste time because I’m with you.”  
She takes a right turn. Eleanor stays silent, her lips only a flat line and her fingers intertwined with each other. Ally relaxes her fingers and leans back on her seat, sighing.   
“I know you got this whole independence thing going on,” she says. “you don't want anyone’s help, I get it.”  
No sound.   
“But some people aren't like your parents, Eleanor. Some people love you and care for you. You can depend on them.” Ally sighs, her car slowly halting in front of a stop light. “You can depend on me.”  
Eleanor’s hand appears next to the stick shift, her fingers covered in colorful band aids. She puts it on top of Ally’s, gives them a squeeze and closes her eyes. A long and heavy sigh escapes the parting of her lips, a drawn out statement of the unknown hanging in the air of the car as a chart topping pop song accompanies it.   
The light is green. They start moving.   
“Do you really mean that?” Eleanor says, her hand never leaving its place, only squeezing Ally’s fingers tighter. Ally can feel her pulse from the tips of her fingers, and it's fast.   
“Of course I do, Eleanor. I don't like seeing the woman I love trying to tell people off and fight them with her small fists.”   
They both chuckle, the sound of it buzzing in Ally’s head. It's something she doesn't hear often, something she treasures deeply, residing in a hidden part in her heart, letting it beat at the illuminating happiness that they both get to experience. Eleanor still has her eyes closed, her head resting at the headrest.   
“Well,” her voice is raspy. “I love you, Ally.”  
It stops her brain, the thoughts swimming and trying not to drown. She inhales sharply, realizing what words have been said and realizing what she can say back. She drives the car next to a street, parking it in front of an unknown house. She shifts in her seat, facing Eleanor.   
Ally looks at her as if she was the moon and all she was is an ocean, trying to reach something unreachable. She's beautiful. Her hair is a bit damp, her lips only slightly parted. But here she was, her fingers stroking the surface of her cheek, her thumb rubbing the tip of her lips. She holds Eleanor’s face as if it was fragile, one slight mishap will cause it to crumble. And there, in that car, the ocean reached the moon.   
She kisses her slowly, barely grazing the tips of her lips before Eleanor pushes towards her. Ally has Eleanor in the cup of her palm, the stroke of her fingers, and she's has her the same, Eleanor’s hands on her waist. It is quick, if she's being honest, though she didn't let go of it completely. She stays in Eleanor’s space, their noses touching, and utters words that weigh the universe.   
“I love you too.”


End file.
